Twilight and Blue Sword
Twilight and Blue Sword is the second story in the main plot, focusing in the love story between Princess Twilight Sparkle and Blue Sword and the problems that will come with it. Description When Twilight spend a few days with Cadance and Shining Armor in the Crystal Empire with her friends, she meets with somepony from her past: an old love. However, it happens that old love is Shining Armor's best friend and right hoof. But, despite her efforts, she ends up becoming truly in love for him. But everything gets worse when Shining Armor discovers everything. How will it all end? Will the relationship between the two brothers be as it was before? And the relationship between the two old friends? Chapters "Blue Sword's Arrival" Having finished his trip, Blue returns and the first thing he does is visiting his best friend who is now living and ruling the Crystal Empire along with his beloved wife. But a certain princess of love will have a secret idea that she plans to put in motion with Blue's return. Main events *Blue Sword returns from his travels. *It's revealed that Blue Sword was nominated Captain of Canterlot Royal Guard. "Twilight's Vacation" Tired of her duties as princess, Twilight decides to take some vacation when she receives the letter from Cadance inviting her and her friends to spend some days in the Crystal Empire. Twilight, accepting going to the Crystal Empire, goes ask to her friends to go along. Who will go with her? Main events *Twilight is invited by Cadance to spend some days at the Crystal Empire. *Pinkie Pie and Rarity agree to go along with Twilight. "The Reunion" Twilight, Rarity and Pinkie Pie arrive to the Crystal Empire and prepare themselves to spend awesome and relaxing days there. But, arriving to the castle, Twilight will meet with somepony she wouldn't expect to meet. Who is this pony? Main events *Twilight reunites with Blue Sword again. *Blue Sword is introduced to Pinkie Pie and Rarity. "A Gathering Place" Don't wanting to give up putting Twilight and Blue together, Cadance, Rarity and Pinkie Pie work to get a plan to bring their friend together with the stallion she loves. Will this plan work? Main events *Cadance, Pinkie Pie and Rarity plan to put Twilight and Blue Sword together. "The First Kiss" Putting their plan in motion, Cadance, Rarity and Pinkie Pie make Twilight and Blue go to the Oasis of the Heart. What will happen when they meet each other? What end will this meeting have? Main events *The Oasis of the Heart makes its first appearance. *Twilight and Blue Sword share their first kiss. "Repercussions, Part I" After Twilight and Blue's first kiss, we will see how she reacts after this happening. Main events *Twilight gets to know that she meeting Blue Sword at the Oasis of the Heart was a plan of Cadance, Pinkie Pie and Rarity. "Repercussions, Part II" After Twilight and Blue's first kiss, we will see how he reacts after this happening. Main events *Blue Sword realizes he is in love with Twilight. "The Beginning of Everything" With Twilight's other friends arriving to the Crystal Empire and knowing what is going on between her and Blue, they all insist she should give a chance to the relationship. Will Twilight hear their friends and her inner voice and admite her love for Blue, or will she continue to ignore it? *All the other Twilight's friends come to the Crystal Empire and meet Blue Sword. *Twilight and Blue Sword start their relationship. Main events "A Date in the Oasis" With Twilight and Blue Sword now officially lovers, they arrange a date in the Oasis of the Heart. How will it end? Let's find out. Main events *Twilight and Blue Sword have their first date. "The Masked Ball" With Shining and Cadance's first marriage anniversary, they decide to organize a masked ball in the castle. Twilight is excited with the idea, because is the best way of being with each other without anypony knowing their secret. But Blue can't go, what make Twilight be sad about it. However, during the ball, she will have a great surprise. Also news involving Cadance and Shining will be revealed. Main events *It's revealed that it is Cadance and Shining Armor's first wedding aniversary. *Cadance reveals she is pregnant. "A Dinner with an Unexpected End" After a month of dating, Blue prepares to Twilight a surprise that might end with something no of them expected. Main events *Twilight has her first time with Blue Sword. "A Mares Talk" When Twilight's friends discover what happened after Twilight and Blue's diner, they and her have a talk about that... a mares talk. Main events *Twilight tells to her friends what happened last night. "The Inevitable Happens" After a failure attack to the Crystal Empire by the Changelings, the Crystal Guard is able to get one prisioner and Shining, along with Blue and Twilight, goes interrogate him. However, this Changeling will prompt Shining to discover something about his sister and his best friend. Main events *Shining Armor finds out about Twilight and Blue Sword's relationship. *Shining Armor breaks his friendship with Blue Sword. *Twilight turns her back to her brother. "Reflections" After his disagreement with Twilight, Shining is very upset and unable to accept her relationship with Blue. Fortunately, Cadance will try everything to make her husband see the great mistake he is doing. Main events *Shining Armor is able to reconsider his actions towards Twilight and Blue Sword and goes to Ponyville to apologize. "A Changeling Attack and the Reborn of a Friendship" After her disagreement with Shining, Twilight becomes very depressed and is up to Spike and the others to do something about it. They call Blue for help and he is able to cheer Twilight up and the two go take a walk. But what will happen when some Changelings attack them? Main events *The Changelings attack Twilight and Blue Sword, but are defeated. *Shining Armor reconciles with Twilight and Blue Sword and accepts their relationship. *The Changelings are able to get a mysterious object from Everfree Forest. "The Step to the Beginning of the Happiness" With Shining finally accepting Twilight and Blue's relationship, things seem to be normal. But during one of Twilight's visit to the Crystal Empire, she knows Blue is there to from Shining and waiting for her in the Oasis of the Heart. She goes there and Twilight is surprised by an unexpected question from Blue. What could that question be? Main events *Blue Sword proposes to Twilight and she accepts. "Preparing to the Wedding" With the approach of Twilight and Blue's wedding, things are being held to that special day that will occur in Canterlot. However, before Twilight and her friends can go, an unexpected someone will appear to them. Also, in this chapter, we will see the beginning of a plot against the happy couple's wedding. Main events *Twilight and Blue Sword prepare their wedding. *Shining Armor and Cadance's foal is born, revealing to be an alicorn filly named Gleaming Shield. *Shining Armor is kidnapped. "The Revenge of Dark Hole, Part I - The Enemy Gives the Face" Shining is captured by the Changelings and meets their new leader, Dark Hole, the Changeling King. He reveals to Shining his true intentions behind the attack to the Crystal Empire and share some of his plans with her sister's wedding and that he will use his form to take what he needs to put his plan in action. Main events *Shining Armor's kidnappers are revealed to be Changelings. *Shining Armor meets Dark Hole, although he doesn't know his true identity. *Dark Hole reveals he made one of his Changelings to get in the Crystal Empire to get a book with a spell to protect the Changelings' shapeshifting powers from the revealing spell. *Dark Hole captures Blue Sword and takes his place. "The Revenge of Dark Hole, Part II - An Unexpected Alliance" Dark Hole managed to catch Blue and arrest him with Shining. The Changeling King then explains to his prisoners and reveals to them his true identity. After he is gone to the wedding, somepony that neither Shining or Blue expected helps them escape and stop Dark Hole. Main events *Dark Hole reveals his plan to absorve Twilight's love for Blue at its apex at once, wanting to become more powerful than the alicorn princess. *Dark Hole reveals his true identity as Fire Punch to Shining Armor and Blue Sword and explains how he became King of the Changelings. *Dark Hole makes one Changeling take Shining Armor's form. *Chrysalis appears with her loyalists and rescues Shining Armor and Blue Sword, forming temporary truces with them to defeat Dark Hole. "The Revenge of Dark Hole, Part III - Love is Repaid with Love" Shining and Blue try to get to the wedding in time to stop Dark Hole, but some Changelings under Dark Hole's orders try to prevent them. Shining manages to distract them, while Blue arrives to the wedding place. Will he be succeed in convince Twilight that he is him and not a Changeling? Main events *Shining Armor and Blue Sword are able to get in Canterlot. *Blue Sword is capable of proving his identity to Twilight, exposing Dark Hole. *Dark Hole absorves Twilight's love for Blue, getting stronger than Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Discord. *It's revealed that the mysterious object the Changelings got from Everfree Forest was the alicorn amulet which increases Dark Hole's current power. *It's revealed that Chrysalis made a deal with the Lord of Order who gave her a crystal from Harmonia to take all the love he stole. *Shining Armor and Chrysalis trick Dark Hole to take the love he stole from Twilight. *Blue Sword's love for Twilight is able to save her. *Blue Sword and Twilight defeats Dark Hole with the power of their love, destroying the alicorn amulet and turning him back to his Fire Punch persona. *Chrysalis retakes full control over Changelings and takes Fire Punch and his loyalists to the Desolate Zone. *Twilight and Blue Sword get married. "Separated... But Not Forever" In the morning after the wedding, Blue receives a message from Princess Celestia. In the throne room, Celestia and Luna tells him they have an urgent mission to him. Main events *Blue Sword gets an urgent mission that makes him get away from Twilight after their wedding. Trivia *This story marks the return of Blue Sword after he left at the ending of The Life of a Young Colt. *This story marks the first appearance of Gleaming Shield, Shining Armor and Cadance's daughter. *Most of the story may happen before or during the events of Bloom's New Life. **By the time of the wedding, the events of Apple Wedding had already happened, as Cherry is shown married with Big McIntosh and pregnant with their child. * This story confirms that the events on "Three's A Crowd" is canon in the Order and Chaos Saga. * This story serves as a road to the story Searching the Crystal Butterflies. * The scene of Twilight and Blue's dance in the chapter "The Masked Ball" is taken from the episode "Druselsteinoween" of the series Phineas & Ferb, being based on the dance between Monty and Vanessa. * The events that happen during Twilight and Blue's wedding mirror the ones that happened during Shining and Cadance's. Category:Stories Category:Order and Chaos Saga